This invention relates to a servosystem of the type comprising in a fluid-actuated, double-acting piston-cylinder unit and two on-off valves for governing supply of fluid to said unit, and in which each valve is pulse-governed and arranged between a high pressure source and a low pressure reservoir for said fluid, two conduits for supplying fluid to the said piston-cylinder unit being branched off from a fluid connection between the said high pressur source and the said valves.
In the known servosystems of this type the time-lag of the on-off valves will cause problems which may be solved by using series connected valves in conduits for the fluid, said valves being governed to partly overlap each other e.g. by phase modulation.